Never Alone
by DarkSkye264
Summary: Four lives, four problems, one school and one chance for change.
1. Chapter 1

So I really wanted to write this story is supposed to be somewhat between serious and funny. Meaning it is somewhere between good and horrible, probably horrible. I hope you like it. By the way if I owned Fairy Tail Gray and Lucy would be together by now. I have already written Gray's, Lucy's and Erza's part I just need to type it out. Which I may or may not do depending on your reaction.

* * *

><p>What is the meaning of life if you have nothing? What can you look forward to when you feel as if there's nothing left? Who will you lean on when there's no one left? What will you hang on to when everything is falling apart?<p>

Natsu's stomach grumbled as he entered the class and took his seat at the back row. He hated school not because of the school work or the exams. He could deal with that, what he couldn't deal with were the snickers, or the weird glances he got by his fellow classmates. The class started to fill up as his fellow classmates came to class chatting with their friends and shooting him dirty looks. He rolled his eyes and took out the textbook whilst wait for the teacher to come into the class. He glanced as Julya sniffled and took her seat beside him completely ignoring him. He looked out of the window to see a blue little cat play in the football field. He laughed as the gym coach ran onto the field and started to chase the cat. He sighed the little guy just wouldn't seem to leave him alone. Even we he shooed the cat away and precisely told it that he couldn't feed him the cat just cocked his head and smiled. He had than called the cat Happy since the cat never did seem discouraged. He sighed as he looked at the front although the teacher wasn't there. He sighed as Julya shot him a look and continued to talk to her friends. Looking out of the window at the cat who was smiling up at him as if it could tell what was going on his head.

"Why don't you ask him for a pen" said Alexia to Julya as they continued to talk loudly.

"And take the only pen he owns, I can't do that." replied Julya

Her friends snickered and looked at Natsu who just rolled his eyes. Mock the poor kid, as if it mattered how much you own or much how you can buy.

He smiled shooting her a look "You know what Julya."

She shot him a look that clearly _said I don't talk to poor people._ He continued "You should be a clown, you certainly look like one."

The teacher walked in commanding the attention of the entire room. Students scampered to their seats and some even took out their books. Julya growled and shot him a look that clearly. "This isn't over." she said loud enough for only Natsu to hear. He rolled his eyes and took out his _one sheet of paper and one pen. _He couldn't have homework he needed to work tonight and he couldn't be late, not again. Sighing he started to copy the notes but not before looking out the window to see Happy. He sighed the cat was still happy and making friends, sighing he wished for what seemed like the fiftieth time that he too could make friends.

* * *

><p>In future chapters their lives will become interconnected and I already got a wonderful idea on how Natsu got car sickness and how Gray and Natsu started to fight and argue.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was it would suck royally

* * *

><p>Lucy groaned as her friends came up to her table. They were all her friends and yes she liked them but they drove her crazy and the main source were two out of them all. Levy and Gajeel, were walking along with the group acting lovey dovey. What was the problem? Everything, in her perspective they were doomed to fail, and they were lucky if the relationship lasted past Sunday. She piled the books she had on the table ignoring the stares she got from a couple of her friends including the tag team sisters. Lisanna and Mirajane, as cool as they were as soon as it came to relationships they were just like anyone else. And she, she felt cramped in between them like a bug ready to be squished. She was the prey and they were the predators. That was the sisters problem if you didn't do anything about your crush or if you didn't have one they would fix that, unfortunately. She smiled as they sat down and started talking about the party on Sunday. Didn't anybody at this school have anything better to talk about? It was always the same the couples would go and act like they were meant for each other when the next day ten couples would break up because their outfits didn't match or he didn't dance well. What was the point in falling in love if all you would do was fall? She resisted the urge to gag as Gajeel whispered something in Levy's ear causing her to hit him in the chest a smile on her face. Lisanna shot her a look warning her not to ruin everything for them. She smiled;<em> I won't have to do anything they'll be over by the party on Sunday.<em> She rolled her eyes and took the top book _The huger Games didn't sound too bad_. Apparently it was good it had gotten enough reviews. She turned to the first page starting to read when a couple of voices pulled her out sanctuary. She glanced up to see Loke talking to a girl who laughed at anything he said which was mostly pick-up lines. She hated guys like him the most, he could have any girl he wanted but he chose to break every girl's heart because he could. All relationships were doomed to fail and there was no reason worth trying. She didn't think anyone could ever find real love, and married people well they were just determined to make it seem like everything was perfect when it wasn't. She couldn't see how Gajeel and Levy would last they were opposites, she had an A average he had a C, she helped others he helped himself, she was pretty he was pretty scary. It was destined to fail and there wasn't anything she could say to convince them otherwise. They could continue to be optimistic but she would be realistic. She left the table and went to go get her food, knowing her friends were wondering not for the first time what had happened to her lately.

* * *

><p>Since I have break now i plan to write and update at least twice a week until break ends. I am also trying to update and finish my old, horrible stories. So umm...Lucy was depressing but I made her that way and she will be much different at the end of the story. I hope you like it, though I think it's horrible. Grammar sucks, spelling sucks, story sucks. Sorry.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Gray

Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

><p>Gray stood in line behind a small petite girl with straight blond hair and a frown etched in her face. She shook her head and handed the lunch lady a five dollar bill. The lunch lady smiled and gave the girl a knowing look. "It will get better you just watch" she shook her head muttering a quiet maybe and moving onward. He frowned as he slipped the lunch lady his money and went to grab the food he ordered. He glanced around the cafeteria and saw Juvia motion for him to come and sit with her. Half the guys turned to give him a nasty look a couple of them being his so called friends. He sighed and made his way to the table. He passed by a nearly empty table except for one guy that was looking at the food on his plate as if it was a miracle. He shook the off the feeling of sadness and took his place beside Juvia. He grabbed a fry and stuck it in his mouth trying desperately to ignore Juvia who was going on and on about the party this Sunday.<p>

"So you know how I mentioned the dress I bought well I found the cutest shoes to match."  
>Gray shot her a look as he resisted the urge to bang his head against a wall. Had she nothing better to say. He groaned as she continued, it was true she had nothing better to say.<p>

"Speaking of clothes..." said Juvia talking to one of her best friends

"Which you do a lot of" said Gray under his breath

"Excuse me" she replied a look of shock on her face. Gray rolled his eyes as he knew Juvia had pretended not to hear what he was saying. God knows he said it loud enough. It wasn't like he was lying either it was all she could talk about.

"Nothing" he replied realising it was the safest answer.

"As I was saying we need to match." she continued acting like nothing happened.

The group delved into the clothing issue as gray stared around the room. He looked table to table for what seemed like an eternity when Juvia interrupted his thoughts. The blonde girl that was in front of him in line had passed by their table a stack of books in her hands. One guy stuck his foot out trying to trip her as she passed by but she just side stepped and shot him a look. Gray chuckled and she shook her head continuing to head out of the cafeteria. He left the table and brushed past her on his way out

"Sorry about that."

She looked up startled and looked back down "A leopard can't change its spots."

He stopped in his tracks what had she meant by that. Did she mean a popular trying to be nice, him pretending to be one of them or had she meant his friends. He shook his head deciding not to think about it. He groaned and headed to third period wondering what possible torture health could inflict upon him today. He calmly made his way towards his class only pausing to say goodbye to Juvia. He paused slightly as he watched one of his best friends turn and flirt with Juvia, he rolled his eyes. Some friends he thought as he made his way to the health class. He sighed opening the door, noticing that Mr. Matthews was already sitting at his desk focused on the lesson plan in front of him. He glanced around the room and saw only what he was expecting to see, the room was empty except for one blonde girl who was hunched over as she appeared to be reading a story. He squinted his eyes, in an attempt to see the title. The Hunger Games, he chuckled suddenly thinking of how the people in the book were probably trying to eat the fastest. The girl looked up from her book, and their jaws simultaneously dropped. No it wasn't those petty thing you read in books…love at first sight, the soul mate principle, call it what you will that wasn't it.

"You!" they both screamed in union much to the teacher's surprise. The teacher smiled and laughed it off.

"You're in one of my classes." mused Gray staring at the petite blond, now that he thought about it she did seem familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"For your information I'm in three of your classes Mr. Fullbuster." the blonde replied coldly to Gray. He smiled suddenly realising who she was.

"Oh yeah you're the Blondie that sits in front of every single class and answers every single question.  
>He watched her blush knowing that he hit it right on the dot.<p>

"I have a name you know"

Gray laughed "Which is?"

"Lucy," she replied opening her book and pretending that he had never walked into the room. He shook his head and took his seat at the back of the class. He looked up to see the teacher smirking and this time Gray knew that health would be the death of him.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it, If you don't that's okay.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Erza

Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

><p>Erza wiped the sweat off of her brow as she focused on her test. She had forgotten about the test and had spent all of lunch studying like hell and to top it off she was dying of heat. Of course most would blame it on her sweater in the middle if spring. Sighing she continued to stare at her test deciding that she really hated math. Come on one more question, one more question and you are home free she told herself as she wrote down a formula. She needed to hurry up she couldn't be late not again. She was late two times this week and her father hadn't been too happy about it. He was never very patient but she couldn't blame him, last time she was late he nearly fell down the stairs trying to get down. She still couldn't figure out what possessed him to try to get down the stairs but he did. Scrambling down her answer she showed her steps and gave it to the teacher moving as quickly as possible. She ran to her locker and grabbed practically any book that she owned and stuck it in her bag. Running down the stairs she opened the door and kept running. She swerved the corner and was knocked down by a guy from her math.<br>"Sorry," he said helping her pick up her back and the components within. She looked at her wristwatch and swore loudly. She took off leaving the poor guy in the dust as she ran down the street to her home. Please tell me he is fine she pleaded as she opened the door to the house.

A tired and weak voice called out "You're late."  
>She gulped and looked down at her feet "I'm sorry I walked as fast as I could."<br>"I know but I need your help." said her father as he rolled up in his wheelchair a smile on his face. They had been in a car accident and it hadn't ended well. Her father had lost the ability to use his legs, her mother was in a coma and her health wasn't improving and her sister never smiled anymore. She hated what happened in that car crash she hated that she had seemed to be the less damaged of the family and the only proof she had a the crash was the horrid scar that ran down her right arm. Ever since then she tried her best to hide it. "It's okay, you tried did you get my message?"  
>"Your message?" she said searching in her pockets for her phone. She sighed "No I didn't, why was it something important?"<br>"Erza I was telling you that Wendy won't be home until much later because of her school counselor and I have therapy after dinner so you will have the house pretty much to yourself. I am sorry Erza I know it's been hard on you but we are all trying and it will get better you just watch." Erza nodded dumping the contents of her bag onto the table and searching for her phone.  
>She looked up as the door rang and the door opened to reveal Justine who was coming to pick up her father. She smiled waving goodbye to her father as he left to have another session that would in her opinion cause more harm than good. Every time he went he was just reminded of how useless and helpless he had become, causing more discomfort and pain on emotional and physical levels. Of course he blamed himself though it wasn't his fault but nothing could persuade him otherwise. In his perspective he was driving, he was in control and it was his fault. Erza sighed getting the phone and calling her cell to see if it would ring. To her surprise the ringing stopped and a cautious and uncertain voice responded<p>

"Hello."

"Hello who is this?" she asked curiosity gaining the best of her

"I'm Natsu are you the one who dropped her phone when you bumped into me in the hallway?"

"Yeah I'm Erza"

"Yeah I know I have you in math."

They both drifted into an uncomfortable silence.

"You ran away" he continued "before I could return it sorry"

Erza laughed "It's all right just give it back to me during math."

"Sorry I got to go my break is almost over. I'll be sure to return it."

Erza sighed "Natsu do me a favor don't do anything... reckless with my phone."

"Like what?"

"Like calling the North Pole to talk to a polar bear."

Natsu chuckled "You just ruined my day."

Erza sighed as they said goodbye there was something odd about him it was the way he said things like he was afraid that she'd be repulsed just by the sound of his voice. Sighing she shook her head starting her homework and making a mental note to remember to visit her mom as soon as she was done.

* * *

><p>To reply to IloveCelestialIce I don't hat Lisanna, you are forgiven and later I plan to change Lucy's personality because of a certain someone. Gray is dating Juvia and that too will be explained in later chapters. Sorry...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Natsu

Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

><p>Natsu stared at the front of the class wondering what he had done to get a teacher that never showed up on time. The problem. That gave Julya more time to be Julya. Which is saying obnoxious and cruel and today he was extra cautious after the clown retort he had made the previous day he was dead. He looked at the bag to see an out of place pink phone. Was that girly or what? He looked at the phone as the word message blinked across the screen. He sighed contemplating whether or not he should answer it. He shook his head he couldn't for two reasons one it wasn't his phone and it would be nosy to read her message. And secondly think of all the comments Julya could say about him having a pink phone. Being gay was sure to be mentioned. He looked in time to see his teacher walk into the room. He stood up at the front of the class and waited until the room was reasonably quite. Once the room was fairly quiet he spoke.<br>"As most of you know we are having our annual spring baskets. Where each one of us will put a non-perishable food to give to a poor family. We will also accept hygiene and old clothing. If nothing else can be provided we will accept money. All first homeroom classes will be participating so I know none of us will complain. It is due by the end of next week. Any questions?"

Most of the class stayed quiet. Natsu looked down at his desk this was going to be horrible not only would everybody stare at him he would also receive many comments. Julya noticed and smirked as her hand shot up. Natsu groaned time to die of humiliation that is. The teacher looked up and called Julya and Natsu's hope of being treated normal was trashed. Not that how he was treated normally was good in the first place. She smiled once at Natsu and began a question that would have Natsu eating outside until next spring.

"Why don't we donate the basket to Natsu's family after all his mom is...challenged and they can barely put food on their table that is if they have one? Do you have one?" she cocked her head to the side staring at Natsu. He shot her a look as everyone simultaneously gasped. Natsu rolled his eyes don't look so shocked he thought you were all thinking of it she was the only one that had the guts to say this in front of a teacher. She received a few approving glances from the cool kids and a disapproving look from the teacher who was about to say something but was interrupted by Natsu.

"For your information we have a table and chairs amazing isn't it. And we have food on the table because we can afford food but unfortunately you can't even buy a working heart. Because all yours does is beat much to everyone's dismay."

A few laughs were formed across the room but Natsu was still looking at Julya. That was extremely rude and he regretted it as soon as he said it but he was just so mad. Why did everyone notice wealth and looks before personality? Why would they mock him because of his circumstances? Did they not see that he had feelings and they stepped on them like kids killing ants? Couldn't they see the money didn't make a person rather it broke them.

He looked up to see the teacher who looked at both of them. "Detention for both of you and the next person with a comment."

Natsu groaned there went his lunch and his chance of escaping Julya. Could his day get any worse?

* * *

><p>I need advice for my 'Invincible' story because Gray has a sickness and I had a really cute idea where he says some really cute things but unfortunately that would mean that he needs to have a really deadly sickness, my other idea was that he was in car crash and his parents died and that is why he hates the world but I have no idea what to do. If you have read the story or even if you haven't help.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Lucy

Lucy sighed clicking her pen as she stared at the teacher. Her favorite class down the drain, it went from heaven to he'll in a matter of seconds. Not only was she sitting beside a snobbish pompous jerk she was also sitting beside an idiot. Yup, lucky her she got to sit beside Gray. Sighing she grabbed her notebook and took out a pen smiling a little bit as the teacher rambled on about how they were going back to real literature.

"Okay class, can anyone tell be who Oscar Wilde is?" Mrs. Nelson's voice interrupted Lucy's thoughts

A couple of people raised their heads lazily holding their hand above their heads. The teacher smiled "Besides the fact that he was a writer..." Half of the hands in the room fell back to their laps causing the teacher to laugh staring at the hands she continued to speak.

"Now if you are going to say that he is a boy, lower your hands."

Almost all the hands fell as the teacher gave the class a knowing smile. Mrs. Nelson looked at the two who had their hands remaining. "If both of you feel the need to tell me he is dead please do not bother."

Both hands fell and the teacher looked around incredulously "No one... no one can tell me who Oscar Wilde is."

Lucy rolled her eyes and held up her hand as the rest of the class besides Gray turned to stare at their notebooks.

"Yes Lucy." Mrs. Nelson asked smiling

"Oscar Wilde was a famous English poet born 1854. One of his most famous works was ballad of reading goal. He wrote this in jail and he was placed in jail for being a homosexual. This was discovered as he went to court with the father of his lover but his homosexual indecencies were discovered he died in jail because of the hard labour he was not accustomed to."

Mrs. Nelson smiled while the remainder of the class turned to glower. It wasn't her fault that she actually tried in school.

"Now," Mrs. Nelson continued "does anyone know any quotes from Oscar Wilde."

Lucy held up her head again causing almost everyone to groan. Mrs. Nelson nodded her way and Lucy continued to speak smiling slightly "Yet each man kills the thing he loves. By each let this be heard. Some do it with a bitter look, Some with a flattering word,The coward does it with a kiss, The brave man with a sword!"

Gray laughed, making an angry Lucy turn his way "Know it all." He murmured under his breath loud enough for only Lucy to hear.

"You think you can do better?" Lucy said smirking at Gray, raising her voice slightly so the whole class could hear.

He smiled in return laughing slightly "Yes I do. You see you forgot to mention that he wrote that line 'yet each man kills the thing he loves' when he witnesses a hanging of a man who murdered his wife. You also failed to mention that when _The Ballad Of Reading Goal_ was first published they didn't put his name because of his being in jail instead they put C33 which stood for cell block three, landing 3 and cell 3."

Mrs. Nelson smiled looking at Gray and then Lucy "Do you know any Oscar Wilde quotes Gray."

Gray shrugged "He also wrote "Some kill their love when they are young, And some when they are old; Some strangle with the hands of Lust, Some with the hands of Gold: The kindest use a knife, because The dead so soon grow cold."

Lucy laughed "That's nothing compared to this one 'Some love too little, some too long, Some sell, and others buy; Some do the deed with many tears, And some without a sigh: For each man kills the thing he loves, Yet each man does not die."

Mrs. Nelson laughed before Gray and Lucy had the chance to continue. "Ah! You see each quote is about killing the thing you love. Why is that?"

Gray shrugged "He went to jail obviously something's wrong with him."

Lucy sighed "It's true each man betrays the thing he loves; after all Oscar Wilde betrayed the one he loved by trying to put their father in jail."

Gray scoffed "You're kidding right? Not everything he wrote was about killing the one you love."

"He's right...for once. He wrote other thing like And once, or twice, to throw the dice. Is a gentlemanly game, But he does not win who plays with Sin In the secret House of Shame." Lucy replied smirking at Gray as she continued. "He also wrote I know not whether Laws be right, Or whether Laws be wrong; All that we know who lie in goal Is that the wall is strong; And that each day is like a year, A year whose days are long."

"So with curious eyes and sick surmise. We watched him day by day, And wondered if each one of us. Would end the self-same way, For none can tell to what red Hell. His sightless soul may stray" Gray smiled refusing to let Lucy have the last word. "The vilest deeds like poison weeds. Bloom well in prison-air: It is only what is good in Man. That wastes and withers there: Pale Anguish keeps the heavy gate, And the Warder is Despair"

He glanced at the clock as the bell as the bell rang snapping the rest of the students out of their misery. "Okay class," Mrs. Nelson continued before any one could pack up. "I want you to read the Ballad of Reading Goal. Or what's left of it for homework. We will be writing an essay on this so keep that in mind. Have a good day!"

Gray smiled at Lucy who was glaring at him. He laughed deciding that one more quote wouldn't hurt. "With such a wistful eye. Upon that little tent of blue. We prisoners called the sky, And at every careless cloud that passed. In happy freedom by."

Lucy growled as Gray packed up and was about to head out of the door. No one made her look stupid she thought. "This isn't over Gray! I have you in next period. Just remember that!" She yelled after him as he slowly walked away. Gray sighed myabe one more quote would hurt him.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long... Well that was shorter than I wanted it to be. By the way I don't own Fairy Tail in any way. Also I realise that Oscar Wilde can be a creepy author if you think about it but the poem itself sounds awesome. He is really cool and even though it is depressing and scary. I think it is a really cool poem. And no I am not emo or crazy in any way...at least I think so.


End file.
